


day 4 - crossover

by im_on_craic



Series: oikawa rare pair week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Legend of Korra Timeline, M/M, airbender!oikawa, hinata is a little shit whats new!!!, water bender!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: When the war had ended, the Avatar had probably expected to have to rebuild the Air Nomadic nation with the power of his own love (no, it was his dick, Hinata will say), and the trust of the other nations to help him bring back their culture. It was to be a difficult mission, one that would probably takes hundreds of years to accomplish. The Avatar's wife could only have so many children, not all of them destined to be air benders. With Avatar Aang's passing, his mission was passed onto the only air nomad to succeed him, his son Tenzin. Even his family could only produce so many benders, though they had been luckier than Avatar Aang. As the process dragged on, it became evident that rebuilding the entire nation to be as full and prosperous as it once had been would take much, much longer than they'd expected.Until one day, Oikawa sneezes and his entire fishing boat tips over.





	day 4 - crossover

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wanted to make hinata aang bc cmon folks they r the same person #facts, but then i decided on setting it in the legend of korra timeline and not even making them, like, "THE AVATAR" aka star of the show, but rather just people in that time period

When the war had ended, the Avatar had probably expected to have to rebuild the Air Nomadic nation with the power of his own love (no, it was his dick, Hinata will say), and the trust of the other nations to help him bring back their culture. It was to be a difficult mission, one that would probably takes hundreds of years to accomplish. The Avatar's wife could only have so many children, not all of them destined to be air benders. With Avatar Aang's passing, his mission was passed onto the only air nomad to succeed him, his son Tenzin. Even his family could only produce so many benders, though they had been luckier than Avatar Aang. As the process dragged on, it became evident that rebuilding the entire nation to be as full and prosperous as it once had been would take much, much longer than they'd expected. 

 

Until one day, Oikawa sneezes and his entire fishing boat tips over. 

 

Of course, Hinata is the only one to see this actually happen, from his own boat a few yards away, and his initial shock fades into a cackling laughter that Oikawa hears even when submerged in water. When he rises to the surface again, hair pressed to his forehead, Hinata still hasn't relinquished his laughter. In fact, an ugly snort leaves his throat at the sight of a soaked Oikawa. 

 

"What the hell," Hinata pants, hand clutched tightly around his fishing pole as his bod wracks itself with more laughter. "Did you just," he gasps, "did you just sneeze yourself overboard?!" And Oikawa really wishes he had a better boyfriend, one who would at least paddle over and help him out of the frigid (and dirty) ocean instead of just watching him struggle to tip his boat right side-up. 

 

"Hilarious," he says, voice dry and void of any amusement, as he finally manages to turn his boat back over, probably with the help of Hinata's water-bending . Everything that was inside is gone, probably nestled somewhere in the ocean floor by now, and he sighs as he heaves himself over. Hinata's giggling slowly stops, but Oikawa doesn't miss the shit-eating grin on his face, when he paddles over until the flanks of their boats are touching. 

 

"Sorry, sorry," he teases as Oikawa shakes his head. Hinata yelps, shielding his face from the wild droplets, cries, "stop it, stop it, I'll help ya." So Oikawa stops shaking like a wet flying bison, and settles down. Hinata sets his dishing pole to the side, raises his dainty little fingers into the air, and with a few graceful movements, Oikawa's dry again, and there's one huge, flying water droplet traveling over the stern of his ship, that Hinata gently sets back into the water. "There," he says, turns his cute smile on Oikawa, "drier than a baby jackalope."

 

"Yeah?" Oikawa says, and tries to fight back his growing grin, before deciding it's a losing battle, and letting it overtake his face. "Well, you're as cute as one," he shoots back, and takes pride in the little flush that covers Hinata's cheeks. He wants to lean over and kiss the rosiness, but the memory of his boat tipping over tells him not to. Also at that memory, the confusion sets in. His brows furrow, and he raises his hands to his face. "What was that, anyway?" he murmurs. 

 

"Air-bending," Hinata shrugs as he digs around for his forgotten paddle. 

 

"Air-bending?" Oikawa repeats, incredulously. "Very funny," he says as he reaches for his own rowing paddle. "Thought we already established I'm a non-bender," he adds as he paddles behind Hinata's slowly retreating boat. 

 

Hinata glances back at him, bright trusses bouncing with the movement. He looks almost angelic in the daylight, like an actual product of the sun on the earth. "Yeah," he hums, then gives Oikawa one of those devilish grins that only bring trouble. "But that was definitely air-bending," he says, brown eyes brimming with mischief. Oikawa snorts and goes to deny it, but suddenly Hinata is raising his paddle into the air, ignoring the water that comes with it and drips into his boat. "Boats need paddles to move, right?" He inquires, fingers gliding along he handle until he reaches the actual paddle. He throws another glance at Oikawa. "Would be a real shame if I got stuck at sea," he drawls, and then proceeds to throw the paddle through the air like some spear. 

 

"Hinata!" Oikawa shouts, reaches a lone hand into the air, where Hinata's paddle is quickly starting to make its descent into the water. There's panic and a little bit of annoyance rising in his chest, and he guesses that's what contributes to the gust of air that shoots out of his palms, like a mini tornado, that brings Hinata's paddle whirling back. It hits the deck of Hinata's boat with a loud thwack, and for a moment, all either of them can do is stare at it. Oikawa sighs. 

 

His unamused sigh turns Hinata back into action, and his boyfriend is stumbling to the edge of his boat, pearly teeth glinting in the sunshine. "Hold on!" He yells, too late, as he starts bending the water around Oikawa's boat before he can even steady himself. Soon, the side of his boat is knocking into Hinata's, and Hinata is hastily scrambling over the railings to hop into the same boat. "Holy shit!" He exclaims, rushing into Oikawa's personal space to suffocate him with a hug."My boyfriend's an air-bender," he croons, voice obnoxiously proud, that Oikawa can't find it in him to be that annoyed. 

 

"Quit it, you're being weird," he huffs anyway, hopes Hinata can't see the ridiculously dopey smile that he buries into his hair. Hinata giggles, the sound doing freaky things to Oikawa's heart, and squeezes even tighter around Oikawa's waist. 

 

"A real nomad," he teases on, pulls back to give Oikawa a full view of his dumb face, a little flushed from the burning rays beating down on them. Oikawa scoffs. Nevertheless, he ducks his head down, until their noses are touching and Oikawa can feel just how warm his sunshine boy is, and Hinata's breath fans across his lips. The tiniest of smiles graces his lips, and he leans in, lips just brushing Hinata's, when Hinata whispers, "y'know this means ya gotta shave your head now?"

**Author's Note:**

> i reallllllly liked how this turns out tbh
> 
> not proofread, whats new


End file.
